Snip
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: In which Rapunzel refuses change, because she adores her hair as is. Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel fluff, possibly. They don't talk to each other much. One-shot, complete.


_Personally, I really like the way her hair looked after Flynn/Eugene hacked it off. It was a cute, spiky look. :3 I wish my hair looked that cute, but anyway. I've been obsessed with _Tangled_ since I saw the preview on TV, and then I watched it… so AMAZING. So it kind of got me back into the swing of fic. But unfortunately, not the fics that need it most. D: Hopefully you can forgive me that, my readers, and enjoy this instead? Sadly it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less._

_Actually, I just realized how much this sucks. Ha-ha. My writing has been flushed and re-flushed down the toilet. ConCrit is dearly appreciated, but not in a rude manner, please._

_P.S., if you can find the reference to another book in here, 100 awesome points to you. In fact, I'll make a contest of it; whoever can find it first, I'll write whatever they want for it. I even have X-Mas break to do it, so by all means! :D Here's a hint: the author of the book is Scott Westerfeld. Go!_

_Have a merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays in general~!_

Snip

By: Anna Jaganshi

Now in most cases, such as when you are a small child and either you or some other small child you know is feeling silly or mischievous, cutting off your own hair requires an immediate fix. As anyone would know, a quick trim job never looks that great. Especially when you're a littlie sawing off your own hair or someone else's, with the odd impression in your brain that anything you do to it will look 'pretty'.

As Rapunzel was being measured and fitted and stuck with pins and various other objects for her new 'princess-ly' wardrobe, her nurse maid, or the "Ninny Nanny" as she was beginning to think of her as, continued to make 'tut-tut'ing noises as the royal family's personal tailor pulled a string against her arm to see how long it was. This was driving Rapunzel mad.

"What are you making such a fuss for?" she finally asked. Her nanny looked up at her, shocked, as if having not realized she was doing anything annoying in the slightest. It almost looked intentional.

"Oh, my dear, I'm just worried about your hair," she said, resting her cheek in her hand in a worrying way. "It looks so… slap-dash. Perhaps you should have it fixed up by the barber. Your ends are far from being straight…"

She continued on, but Rapunzel had stopped listening after 'hair'. She rather missed her long blonde locks and brushing them. While it had seemed a tedious and daunting task before, now it was just… strange. Like, a huge weight had been lifted from her. Which, in all actuality, it had, but she was also thankful for her 'slap-dash' hair cut. Eugene had done it to keep her from being used by Gothel again. And it just made it more… symbolic, in a way, that it was Eugene who'd done it.

She'd thought that maybe, because of the way her hair had looked afterwards, he's find her a tad revolting, or something similar. But he still treated her the same, for which she was thankful. She did wonder if the occasional "Blondie" was on accident or not, though…

She hadn't realized how long she'd been pondering on the matter until she saw the barber standing by her side with glinting scissors in his hand. The Ninny Nanny must have called for him during her daydreaming, and now he was mere centimeters away from snipping at her hair.

She flailed, narrowly missing slicing her hand on the scissors, and tumbled off the back of the stool she'd been seated on. "Wh-what in the world are you doing?" she cried, reaching back to instinctively collect her hair and bundle it up in her arms, only to meet empty air. She instead chose to cup both hands about the base of her head, effectively hiding the ends of her hair.

"Why, I'm only here to help fix your hair, Princess!" the barber fretted, stowing his scissors away and helping her to sit up again. "I know you don't have much left, but I was told it could use some fixing up…"

"And it really could, dear, look at it! It's all frazzled looking," Nanny added, waggling her finger at her. "You really must control yourself; it's only a little hair."

"But it's _mine_," she declared, still hiding her hair under her hands. "I like it this way, really. It's absolutely fine." And it really was, to her. She felt more connected to Eugene this way; anything done to it now would just ruin things.

"If you say so, Princess. I'll leave you to it, then," the barber said, smiling kindly at her before leaving the room. As he opened the doors to leave, Flynn chose that moment to walk in, a curious look on his face.

"You're getting more hair cut off? After I just took that mile-and-then-some from…" He trailed off, seeing her hair was still the same. "Oh. Never mind then. You didn't cut it." He sounded surprised, but in a pleased way. This made Rapunzel grin happily.

"Not at all," Nanny huffed before leaving the room, beginning her 'tut'ing again.

Rapunzel laughed. "I wouldn't let them," she said gleefully, rocking back and forth on the stool. "I really like the hair cut you gave me. I didn't want them to ruin it."

Flynn smiled, sighing dramatically. "You may be a brunette now, but you're still a Blondie to me."

She laughed, but tossed her shoe at him.


End file.
